It Will Rain
by magnipisika16
Summary: Immediately, I stood up, and walked away from that wall, towards the bed, staring blankly into that body wrapped in white cloth, eyes closed.  "Was this your reason, kora?"


**Magandang araw! Kumusta? (Good day! How are you?) Yeah, I know I haven't updated for quite a long time, but I know you know the reason. School's being a bit hectic since our recently-ended exams, and I was a bit busy making my costume for Cosplay (which, if you must know, was a blast!), but most of all, I was blocked by something worse than busy schedules . . .**

**I had writer's block.**

**Yes, ladies and gentlemen, Maggie-the-girl-who-used-to-update-almost-everyday just had writer's block. I don't know why, really. I guess it's because I've realized I needed to etch a bit of "unpredictability" in my fics, so I made this one. Please tell me what you think!**

**DISCLAIMER: Although I think you've established this as you read the web address on your browser that says "fanfiction" (which is synonymous to "this-story-contains-characters-ideas-and-scenes-that-belongs-to-original-authors-and-I'm-not-one-of-them") I'll still say it anyway. I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN, THE CHARACTERS USED, NOT EVEN THE BOLD-ITALICIZED WORDS THAT YOU WILL FIND LATER ON. All I own is the story itself. **

**Now that that's been settled, let the tears flow as you enjoy my experimental fic!**

"I can't continue doing this. I'm sorry."

I stared at those two russet orbs that refused to stare into my blue ones. They were filled with regret, confusion, and most of all, hurt. I tried to reach for her face to make her face me, but she just jerked it away violently, making her body draw back in the sudden force.

"Lal," was all I could say. I didn't know if there was anything else to tell her.

"Please, Colonello," she whispered, and I could hear the choking in her voice. "Do us both a favor, and don't make this harder than it needs to be."

What was she talking about? What was so hard? What is it that's wrong? Why is she saying these words all of a sudden? I thought she asked me to come here to talk about something important. Why is she suddenly giving me this situation?

"I'm sorry," she kept on saying, but what was she apologizing for?

"Slow down, kora," I said, holding up my hand to stop her for a second. "I have no idea what you're talking about. What are you saying?"

She raised her tear-filled eyes to stare at me with disbelief.

"Don't you get it?" was her meek reply.

I carefully shook my head, afraid that she might get mad at me if I looked like a moron when she was trying her best not to. To my surprise, she gave a frustrated scream, covered her face with her hands, and then faced the other way. Her body started shaking violently, and a small, almost inaudible whimper, came from her.

"Lal, you're confusing me," I whispered, walking towards her, resting my calloused hands onto her trembling shoulders. "What are you trying to say, kora?"

"Why do you have to be such a fucking idiot?" she suddenly cried, shaking away my touch. "How can you not get this?"

"That's because you're not being clear, kora!" I cried back. I wasn't mad here, if I may say, but, I had to make my voice a bit louder when Lal begins to loose her temper. "You're not making sense, you know that?"

We both stared at each other, basking in the suffocating blanket of awkward silence. I wanted to say something. I wanted ask her even more. To pry answers from her currently ridiculous words. But, she won't seem to budge, and prying will only make it worse.

The sky began to grow darker as the clocks tick by, and yet none of us began to spoke. We just continued doing this ridiculous staring contest, as if the winner will get the answer he or she wants. A few minutes more had passed, and the first drop of rain had descended, followed by another, and then another, and then another. Involuntarily, my hands opened the umbrella I brought with me, providing me with at least a small protection from the falling droplets from the sky. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Lal drop down to her knees, crying.

"Lal!" I cried, running towards her, putting the umbrella above her, thus, leaving me soaked from the sudden downpour instead.

I heard her mutter something, but I didn't get what she said.

"What, kora?"

"I'm breaking up with you, alright?" she cried, and her words began to run inside my mind, banging their way into my heart, making every vein it passed through hurt like hell.

_**If you ever leave me, baby. . .**_

"B-but why?" I asked, more confused than scared or surprised. She didn't answer though. She just pushed away my umbrella, swaying as she struggled to get back on her feet. I just stared at her, like a fool watching his world getting destroyed in front of his very eyes.

"Again, I'm sorry," she muttered, beginning to walk away.

I wanted to call out to her, but my voice wouldn't come out. I just stood there, still processing the horrific words that came out of her beautiful lips.

_I can't continue this anymore. I'm sorry._

_Why do you have to be such a fucking idiot?_

_I'm breaking up with you, alright?_

_**Leave some morphine at my door . . .**_

Why was Lal breaking up with me? Did I do something wrong? Have I unconsciously become something or someone she doesn't want?

"Lal . . ."

Finally, my brain began to work properly again, recovering from the sudden paralysis caused by what she said. I could feel my legs and my arms, and the first thing I did was run.

But, not towards her.

I went against my own heart's plea to run after her.

All I did was run away.

'_**Cause it will take a whole lot of medication . . .**_

Slowly, I walked towards my bed, leaving watermarks on my floor. I threw myself towards the waiting bundle of blankets and pillows, soaking wet from travelling under the rain. As I closed my eyes, I felt everything surrounding me become cold and wet. Obviously, my bed was beginning to absorb all the rainwater I've caught, or maybe it was just the tears beginning to make its own downpour from my eyes. Either way, I gave no sign of caring. I haven't got any energy to stand up, and do something about it, nor did I plan to.

Just let me like this for a while.

_**To find what we used to have**_

I snaked my hand underneath the covers, but, even if it was already as far as how my arm can stretch itself, I felt nothing but the softness of my bed that felt like hard rocks to my numbing skin. Still, I let my arm outstretched like so, playing inside my head how Lal's steps faded into nothingness, while mine stayed consistent.

_**. . . We don't have it anymore . . .**_

_**. . .**_

_**. . .**_

_**There's no religion that can save me **_

"Thank you all for coming, everyone," Reborn's voice droned from across the wall, drilling itself into the nothingness going on inside my head. I just stared blankly in front of me, cursing him for making me come here.

"I know I called you all on such a short notice, but this is really an urgent matter."

I leaned back into the smooth white wall, narrowing my eyes. I focused my stare on the white ceiling, keeping my mind blank and unresponsive in the best that I can. I don't want to think. I don't want to understand.

I don't want to know.

"By the way, where's Colonello?" a voice—I think it was Verde's—asked. "Shouldn't he be here?"

"He already is," Reborn replied darkly. "He's inside. Let him be for the time being."

"So why did you call us?" Mammon chimed in, but with no hint of exasperation. I could tell he could feel the tension. All of them do.

I heard Reborn clearing his throat, and it made me die a little inside. He was going to say it.

"This might come as astonishing to you all, but, it's the truth." I heard the place grow silent, and what was left were silent humming coming from useless machines that surrounded me.

"Everyone, I have bad news."

I pulled myself from the wall, and just folded my body, distancing my ears from his voice. I don't want to hear. I don't want to feel.

I don't want to know.

"Although it pains me to say this, but, Lal Mirch, our comrade, is . . ."

Immediately, I stood up, and walked away from that wall, towards the bed, staring blankly into that body wrapped in white cloth, eyes closed.

"Was this your reason, kora?"

_**No matter how long my knees are on the floor.**_

You know, I never cared about all the hurt she has caused me in the past. As a matter of fact, I somehow enjoyed them, because up until the end, she showed that she cared. I've always appreciated that. I know I've hurt her too, in many ways anyone can imagine possible.

I regretted running away. Really, I did.

But, I don't regret hating her.

She was being unfair.

_**So keep in mind the sacrifices I'm making**_

Doesn't she have the slightest idea of how much I've waited for her? For her love? I've went through hardships—even death—all for the good of her, and yet she rewards me with what? A broken and vulnerable heart that can never find a way to work again.

It sickens me.

It sickens me not only because she led me on, but because I've let her.

But what sickens me the most was that she didn't give me a chance.

"I won't say I'm at fault here, kora. To be honest, maybe my only fault was believing. Call me prideful, or inconsiderate for that matter, and I won't care, kora. You know I won't."

_**To keep you by my side**_

My eyes drifted into that necklace hanging around her neck. It had a pendant: a gray pacifier with black blotches inside. Suddenly, I was reminded of a memory. A memory she once told me to forget. The memory of austere rocks and clear heavens that I have long ago cherished.

Up until now, I felt the warmth of her cheeks as I held her and asked the loving question she never did answer properly. I could still hear her irritated voice reprimanding me. I could still see the regret, the hurt, and— although I never told her I saw it— the thankfulness she failed to hide.

_**To keep you from walking out the door **_

"Why are you like that, kora? Is love really that hard for you? So hard that you can't separate what was real and what was not? My love was real, kora. You're feelings of hatred were not. There. I said it. Now you know."

I smiled. A joyous and cheerful smile.

"And now that you do, maybe it'll be easy for you to love again, right, kora?"

This . . . was harder than I thought. Giving away a smile even if you were dying inside, I mean. It's like you're doing something almost impossible just to give others the kind of reassurance they don't really need.

Still, I had to do it.

I'll only be hurting myself even more if I don't.

_**Don't you say goodbye . . .**_

"So what do you say, kora?" I asked, kneeling beneath the bed so that my face was in level of hers. "Are you willing to try again?"

My journeying eyes landed on her impassive face. I could see blankness in those closed eyes, but I know for a fact that she was dreaming about that day too. Mentally, I tried to call her, to ask her to at least look at me.

But, she didn't.

Of course, she wouldn't.

Why else would she?

Carefully, I reached for the pacifier resting on her chest, enclosed it in my hand, but I didn't pull it away. Instead, I let my hand rest there as well, trying to see if her chest will rise and fall again, but it didn't.

_**Don't you say goodbye . . .**_

"Silence means 'yes', you know, kora," I said, my voice cracking. "So, I guess this means we can be together again, right?"

Silence means "yes".

"You know I still love you, right, kora?"

Silence means "yes".

"And you love me back, right, kora?"

Silence means "yes".

"You'd open your eyes again, right, kora?"

Silence means "yes".

My lower lip began to tremble as my face forced itself not to frown as I said the next words.

"I'm making a fool out of myself, aren't I, kora?"

Silence means "yes".

"You're not coming back are you, kora?"

Silence means "yes".

"So is this goodbye, kora?"

. . . Silence means "yes".

_**. . . I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding if that will make it right . . .**_

_**. . .**_

_**. . .**_

'_**Cause there'll be no sunlight if I loose you baby**_

I walked down the path, passing over green patches of land, wet dirt, and misplaced flowers along the way. The dark skies were looming above me, like an encore being given by the storm that hit this place earlier on. Still, I went, even if they said that another storm was working its way here again.

I had to see her somehow.

_**There'll be no clear skies if I loose you, baby**_

"It's been a long time, hasn't it, kora?" I asked, sitting on the grass in front of the slab of stone that marked her final destination. Surprisingly the whole place was peaceful. This must be what they called the calm after the storm. Or was it the other way around?

"Sorry if it has, kora. I was a bit busy with something. It was a good thing that your spot was almost spared by the storm. To be honest, this section seemed to be the cleanest, kora." I reached out and wiped away the wet leaves sticking themselves into the slab of stone, making the name engraved on it more readable.

"There. Much better."

_**And just like the clouds my eyes will do the same**_

"You're probably wondering why I came, kora," I continued. "Well, I've got good news." My face contorted into a grin I always knew she loved.

"I've met someone, kora."

The trees began to sway and more leaves feel down, one landing on my nose. I chuckled.

"Typical of you, kora." I pulled it of my nose, and twirled it in my fingers. "Don't be jealous. You still have a special place in my heart. It's just that . . . this girl I've met was so wonderful. She came and instantly healed that permanent wound you've left me, even though I know that was not her intention. I almost lost her just like you, and you could only imagine how happy I was when she didn't leave."

Tears began to spring from my eyes as I continued.

"Hey, now, kora. I'm not comparing you to her or anything. You two have very different situations. I understand the reason why you had to leave me, although I must say, it would have made a whole lot of difference if you stayed. You could've met her, kora. You could've seen how wonderful she is, kora. You could've been happy for the both of us, kora. I know in my gut that you would."

I sniffled, and began wiping the tears from my eyes as I stood up.

"I miss you, kora."

_**If you walk away . . .**_

After I ended my prayer, I felt two arms wrap around me, and, instantly, I knew who it was. With a smile on my face, I turned around and stared at the beautiful face staring at me.

"Hey there, Gorgeous, kora," I greeted, wrapping my arms around her, landing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "How'd you find me here, kora?"

"You may be mysterious at times," she explained, leaning into my touch. "But, you're very predictable."

I chuckled, gently breaking away from her grasp. She smiled, drifting her eyes at the tomb behind me.

"So, I guess you're beginning to miss her again, huh?" she asked.

"Can you blame me, kora?"

"Of course, I can't." She walked towards the tomb, and stated her own short prayer. "You loved her more than anything else, right?"

"Yeah, kora," I said, walking towards her as she stood up. "But, I'm willing to give the same amount of love I gave her to you, kora." I ran my hand into her cobalt blue locks, and gently pressed my lips against the rough scar on her cheek. Above us, the dark clouds began to drift away, revealing the beautiful clear heavens, and a small amount of sunlight seeped through the remaining clouds, landing gently onto her face which contained a rare smile.

"Perhaps even more."

_**. . . Everyday it will rain . . .**_

_**. . . Rain . . .**_

_**. . . Rain . . .**_

_**. . . Rain . . .**_

**-FIN-**

**So there. A sad, angsty ColoLal with a happy ending. For those who are bit slow, as what my friend Akuma Chigiri0827 would say, Lal didn't die. The girl Colonello was referring to in the cemetery was his MOTHER. I hope we're clear. If you still have questions, feel free to PM me (or make ideas of your own).**

**By the way, the song I used here is entitled "It Will Rain" by Bruno Mars. It's a good song, really, and I'm saying this even though I am not a fan of the Twilight Series (to which soundtrack this song was part of).**

**What else is there to say? Oh yeah! **

**If you have an FB account and is a fan of KHR (which I'm guessing you are), please join the Katekyo Hitman Reborn Committee where you can find a bunch of wacky people (to which I am included *ehem*) roleplaying KHR characters, and where you get to interact with fellow fans who just **_**love **_**to bring this fandomness to a whole new level. Just search "Katekyo Hitman Reborn Committee"! You'll even find me there! I'll be the Lal Mirch roleplayer!**

**Okay, enough of that! You guys know the drill!**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**LoveLots~ **


End file.
